No te olvidare
by Aoi Hotaru24
Summary: Un terrible accidente que cambiara la vida de los dos


Era invierno y las calles se cubrían de una fina capa blanca, su piel de mármol contrastaba con la nieve y sus ojos perlas parecían la luna que muy pronto saldría. Caminaba con paso apresurado y con la cabeza cabizbaja, su flequillo azulado hacía sombra en su bello rostro mientras ella, sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pensaba en su padre, siempre lo hacía, quizás porque nunca la considero alguien con un carácter para lideran la empresa que tenían y sentía vergüenza de ella pues era la primogénita y la heredera, bajo aun más el rostro

Se dirigió hacia su casa, abrió la puerta de la mansión y entro, vio a su padre sentado en su oficina leyendo algún periódico, no lo interrumpió y se apresuro a seguir su camino hacia su habitación, entro a la pieza y se dejo caer sobre la cama

Miró cada rincón del cuarto y lo encontró parado a un lado del armario, los ojos azules y el cabello rubio eran inconfundibles para la peliazul, sonrió y camino hacia él, se paro y quedaron frente a frente, subió una de sus manos queriendo tocar el rosto del moreno, pero la bajo, no quería molestarlo, a pesar que sabía que el rubio no lo haría

El muchacho le regalo una sonrisa enorme y camino hacia el mueble que había en aquella habitación, se sentó y la invito a hacer lo mismo, ella obedeció y se sentó a su lado, mientras el miraba hacia el techo, jugando con sus pies, ella miraba a un costado con la mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía.

—Pensé que no te vería mas —le dijo él rompiendo el silencio—. Espero poder hablar mas seguido

—Yo t-tambien Naruto—ella se sonrojo y bajo el rostro

— ¿Por qué siempre te sonrojas cuando te hablo? —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su nuca

—E-eso n-no es cierto—refuto la peliazul

—Claro que si—la miro y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro—.Ahora lo estas haciendo otra vez, Hinata—señalo el rostro e la muchacha

—E-está bien— una débil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella

Hablaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y ella se sentía mas cerca de él con cada palabra que decían, sonreía y el rubio también lo hacía, se tomaban las manos y ambos sonrojaban. La noche pasaba, los ojos de la joven se cerraban y el cansancio la abatía, unos minutos después callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas topando con el rostro blanco de Hinata, se movio un poco para luego abrir los ojos, se demoro un poco pues quería saber si él seguía allí, pero no estaba, miro con tristeza donde él había estado sentado y recordó su rostro, sus gestos y su voz.

Se incorporo y camino hacia su tocado, abrió un pequeño cajón y saco unas pastillas, las tomo y luego fue a ducharse, aquel día tendría que ir al doctor. Bajo de las escaleras y se sento a desayunar, saludo a su padre, a su primo y a su pequeña hermana

— ¿Hoy iras a la clínica? —le pregunto su padre

—Si padre, estoy de salida para alla—le dijo casi en un susurro

—Espero que todo salga bien—ella abrió los ojos como signo de sorpresa

—Gracias, me tengo que ir

Salió de la casa y subió al coche, miro las calles, estaban empapadas y supo que la noche anterior había llovido, aquello la deprimió aun mas, aun no podía entender lo que sucedió aquella noche, una lagrima de impotencia cayo por su rostro y se tuvo que contener para no empezar a llorar, el pecho le dolía cada vez que recordaba.

La terapia fue la misma que siempre, preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, que era lo que pensaba, que le fastidiaba, por un momento se sintió molesta, sabía que aunque le dijera todo eso, la persona que la estaba escuchando no sentiría la angustia que ella sentía en aquel momento.

Desde aquella noche, el conversar con el rubio se hizo de rutina, se despertaba iba a sus consultas en esa clínica, iba a estudiar, regresaba, entraba a su cuarto y pasaba horas conversando con el ojiazul. Se le hizo tan normal que a veces, no solo hablaba con él en su cuarto si no que también en otros lugares, la gente la miraba y negaban con la cabeza

Aquel día la consulta no iba a ser en la mañana si no en la tarde, ese día la ojiperla le conto que todas las noches conversaba con su amigo y que cuando iban por las calles, la gente la quedaba mirando, el hombre de bata blanca la miro y le sonrió con pesar, tenía que decirlo sin hacerla sentir mal

—Hinata a veces las personas tenemos que dejar el pasado atrás y ver el futuro, lo que estás haciendo es quedarte en lo que fue y estas atormentándote con aquel recuerdo, beberías dejarlo ir

Al escucharlo comprendió lo que estaba pasando, bajo el rostro y empezó a llorar, entonces supo que hacer, tenía que dejarlo ir aunque le doliera. Salió de la clínica y al llegar a su casa, se encerró en su habitación, se sentó frente al tocador y lo vio sentado en el sofá como siempre, desvió la mirada, él se paro y camino hacia su dirección. El moreno posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y sonrió con melancolía, ella lo miro por el espejo

—Ya no puedo hablar contigo—le dijo con los ojos llorosos

—Pero somos amigos—le dijo él con tristeza

—Lo se, pero tengo que dejar de hacerlo

Ella se recosto sobre su cama y el la siguió imitándola, ambos mirando hacia el techo, ella volteo y pudo ver su perfil, se quedaron así, ella quiso atesorar aquel momento, entonces él rompió el silencio

—¿Entonces seguirás conmigo? —le pregunto, ella cerro lo ojos

—No puedo

—¿Por qué? —el rubio la miro

—Porque tu no eres real, porque me estoy engañando, porque tu moriste aquel día del accidente—el sonrió con tristeza

—Siempre estaré en tu corazón, prométeme que iras siempre a visitarme

—Lo hare, cada fin de semana, iré con flores, te prometo que serán las más hermosas, serán flores blancas porque es el color de la pureza y tú eras así— sonrió

Al abrir los ojos y mirar a su costado, él había desaparecido, su corazón se entristeció y lloro, pues su amigo se había ido para siempre


End file.
